Doctor Who Series/Tomb Of The Master
The last ever episode of Doctor Who Series. The oldest tale throughout the universe is about to come true as the Doctor's various enemies attempt to stop it by killing the Doctor. But the Doctor does not know the oldest and most universally known tale so how can he stop the fall of the universe? Story -- Segment 1 The final drop of water. The final sand to travel across a dune. The final planet. The final star. The final life. Everything has to end some day and will be the final thing that ever happens. But what if it all ends suddenly, or maybe it never even started? A tale of the many enemies that threatened the great Time Lord, in the final tale has become a legend in other universes who are just waiting for the effects of one war to come over to their lands and destroy everything that ever was or could have been. And it all started with the tomb of the Master. “He cannot be serious,” Psycho chuckled as he could see the Doctor quickly moving around in his TARDIS. Maria was sitting in the chair “still sulking. The death of a Human somehow will find its way to impact others which just goes to show that they are a stupid race.” “But sire. We need to finish this battle off,” Lady Katrina had entered as she smiled at her commander in chief “are you not going to do as your wife says?” Katrina asked as she showed him the ring that he had given her. “Everything will come together soon my dear. Don’t you worry about that,” Psycho grinned as he looked towards the map on his screen. The Doctor was in quite a lot of trouble “perhaps I will not need to wait for him to come here.” *** The Doctor looked back to Maria who was on a chair. Her head in her hands as the Doctor stood over her. It had been a week since Tom died yet Maria was still sulking about the last boy. The TARDIS stopped all the sudden as it crashed down. “EMERGENCY,” a soothing voice called out “EXTERIOR THREAT DETECTED. CAPABILITIES HAVE BEEN REDUCED. ENTERING SHUT DOWN MODE,” the voice called again. The Doctor frantically went around his TARDIS but it would not respond to him. The lights then dimmed down and were replaced with a red flashing. Maria got up and looked around at her surroundings, she felt different now, less emotional damage and more emotional fixing. “Why do I suddenly feel happy?” Maria asked as the Doctor gave up at the TARDIS console and went towards the door. Maria quickly followed behind as the Doctor then opened them. He looked out into the green grasslands and double rainbows that was ahead. “The only plausible explanation is that something has specifically made this place as a trap or something off that calibre,” the Doctor walked out onto the grass. It was impossible soft “this place seems to have been made to be the perfect paradise. No way can something be organically this amazing. But why are we here?” “Perhaps this is your reward,” Maria looked towards the Doctor. He was confused by the statement “what I mean is that this could be the way in which you are being rewarded by the universe. After saving the universe and countless of its inhabitants and even rebooting the universe perhaps it is giving you best reward possible. Heaven.” “Utopia would be far more accurate,” the Doctor said as he closed the TARDIS door and took a few more steps. Something appeared in front of him, it had a cone on it’s head. “Unicorns? Perhaps this place is not heaven nor utopia. Just plain stupid,” Maria spat as something with a long neck and white skin and a white suit. They looked towards the weird creature as the Doctor got his sonic screwdriver from his side and pointed it at the creature. “A Billax. Trying to destroy the universe again?” The Doctor shouted as he walked up towards the Billax who just stood in calmness. “This is my offer. I am the last of the Billax and wish for peace,” the Billax smiled as though it were a child. The Doctor instantly hated it. “What is that thing? Looks like something out of Star Wars,” Maria went backwards as the unicorn jumped into the air and disappeared. “A Billax. The last of its kind and the last time I saw them they tried to wipe out half the universe. So I expect this one is no different,” the Doctor scanned the Billax with his sonic screwdriver “it seems to definitely be real. Shame as this certain species are scum.” “I do have a name. Trillax the Great, the last King of the Billax kind and now it’s last citizen. I am offering you a lifetime of Utopia,” Trillax grinned as he held his arms up high showing them around. The Doctor chuckled as something blurred in the sky. “A hologram shell. Why would you offer me a lifetime of Utopia after I stopped your last attempt at destroying half of the universe for a few more Billax’s?” The Doctor shook his head as the hologram began to disappear all around them. Replacing the green grasslands was a wasteland with abandoned buildings and a deserted planet all around them. “The stick insect is not as dumb as you may think. He is sometimes smarter than a praying mantis,” Maria chuckled as the Doctor walked around the planet, he recognised it from over a hundred years ago. He had ran through these very streets in order to stop the early universe getting added Carbon on the planet Selmos. “Of course I am Maria. One rogue Billax attempted to destroy the universe in order to increase some of his own species numbers,” the Doctor sat on a bench which had been broken in half with what was left off it covered in black from smoke. “A rogue. You see what your actions did to Selmos. You failed to save it when he came. The universe is going to die no matter what you try. Every book says so, every tale,” Trillax shouted as he brought out two guns and pointed them at the Doctor and Maria. “What tale? Specifically which tale gives the biggest hint?” The Doctor asked as the Billax chuckled. The King then looked around the war ridden planet as something could be heard scattering around. Trillax then seemed alarmed as he continued to follow the sound. “Don’t you know? The Doctor, despite thousands of years of travelling through time and space has not heard the most famous tale in the history of the universe,” Trillax laughed again “the Billax race will last longer than you will Doctor. Look around you, after all the planets you have saved you allowed Selmos to be obliterated.” “Put the guns down. We can resolve this with peace,” the Doctor told Trillax who considered this for several moments and then decided to keep the guns in the air. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the guns as they exploded in the Billax’s hands as the laser charges went through the creature’s body. Trillax hit the ground hard as the guns were no more than powder. The Doctor looked away as he headed back towards the TARDIS. “Is he dead?” Maria asked. She was more in shock at the Doctor’s actions and seeing that he had not saved a planet. That Billax was the last one in the universe and the Doctor had killed it. “Him or us. You have to be less emotional when it comes to being a companion,” the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors as he got back inside. He went to the main console “we should be able to move again as the Billax had brought the TARDIS here by a sort of paradox. It should not have existed but something brought it to a war torn planet as it could not have survived. The Billax would normally die almost instantly in a war as any sort of violence will usually draw them towards it and then they would die.” “The Billax mentioned an old tale. The most famous tale in the universe and you do not know what it is. Could I know it?” Maria asked as the Doctor shook his head. He then started going at the controls of the main console area. “I’m not sure. Perhaps but the universe is a very big place and the most famous thing in the universe may never have reached Earth,” the Doctor went towards the TARDIS keyboard as he inserted ''Tales of the universe ''as the search bar came up with various tales. He knew many of them as he had created many of them. “Throughout the universe is something that has been disappearing. Well a lot have been disappearing and Psycho reminded you off all that should have but never did happen,” Maria remembered knowing that they needed to solve this issue “shouldn’t this be the priority?” “How do we know we are not already forgetting something else? What happens if they make Psycho disappear from the universe?” The Doctor quickly went around the console as he urgently began putting in coordinates. *** Around Rassilon there was destruction. A Dalek came down from above as it hung over him. The Gallifreyan high command member had expected a simple party when he entered Gallifrey’s capital of the Citadel. The Dalek stared down its emotionless blue eye pulsed as it looked around itself with bodies on the ground. “Stay back. Well it will not matter when you have been destroyed,” Rassilon went to his side to get a gun as the Dalek pointed it’s ray gun towards Rassilon and shot out twice. Rassilon collapsed to the ground as he saw gold energy lighting up his hands as the Dalek continued to hover over him. “THE DALEKS WILL RULE! THE ERA OF THE TIME LORDS IS OVER,” the Dalek shouted as it shot Rassilon again as he laid on the floor, dead. “We are under attack,” Plegus shouted as several soldiers dropped to their knees and shot the Dalek as they looked up for any more Daleks but no more were in sight. “It was just one rogue Dalek,” the Rani called out holding a large gun to her side as she pointed it towards the soldiers “now you lot. Bow down to your Queen.” *** Maria looked towards the castle that seemed to loom large over her. Many citizens were whistling as they went about town as one stopped in front of Maria. “You are that girl,” a lady smiled widely “I’m Katrina. Young and brilliant as I have been described by anyone who has met me.” “Hello Patricia. You look like you have just got out of your teens so I doubt the brilliant part,” Maria chuckled as Patricia joined in. The Doctor then joined them as he scanned the castle. “How long has it been since we were last here?” The Doctor urgently asked. Katrina pointed towards three large stones which now had green moss on it and looked to be cracking at the edges “a few hundred years then.” “Over 200 years since Psycho was liberated from his former self. Our town has thrived in that time. And he built those awesome monuments in your memory. Mainly from cameras so they seem to have some parts of you wrong,” Katrina remembered “you two better go and see the old man.” “It has only been 200 years which means he should off barely have aged so why would he be old?” The Doctor went towards the doors as two Knights had spears covering the door. “You need the permission of Psycho in order to enter and today he has no appointments,” one of the Knights told the Doctor. “I’m the Doctor and this is Maria. Look at the huge statues and you will know us,” the Doctor rubbed his head in how annoying Humans could sometimes be. The Knights looked around and when they were satisfied that this stick insect was indeed the man who had made Psycho peaceful they let him through. One the ground they could see an old man with a long beard which was completely grey. His hair spiralled towards the ground as it had not been cut for decades. “Late to my funeral. I don’t know if I appreciate that,” Psycho shook his head as he slowly got up “of course you will be wondering what happened to me. Well I saved Katrina by giving her a life when she had none left. Now is my time to be renewed.” “Can you stop the process?” Maria quickly asked “you are so nice now and before you were not exactly the Santa Clause of this town.” “Impossible to stop a regeneration once it has started. You two better get out of this room before I put this regeneration into you and destroy you both completely and utterly. It is very tempting,” Psycho then had a white and gold energy stream pour out of him as his face began changing. His beard shrunk back as did his long hair. The walls started to tremble as the Doctor grabbed Maria’s hand and pulled her away as Katrina decided to stay. She had always wanted to see a regeneration and this would probably be the only chance that she would ever have. “This is amazing,” Katrina chuckled as Psycho collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. The building was still intact as the Doctor and Maria ran back into the room. “Katrina? Your beauty exceeds anything else that I have or will ever lay my eyes on,” Psycho grinned as he got up “let’s rule this universe together.” “Sure. I can be your Queen,” Katrina chuckled as she liked this new appearance of Psycho. “More romantic? Hopefully not so dangerous,” Maria noted as Psycho went into his pocket. “Think off this as a reward,” Psycho pulled out a gun on Maria. He stood silently as Katrina put a hand in front of the gun “allow me to shoot this simple being,” Psycho commanded but as he looked into Katrina’s eyes he knew he could not. “Let’s start being the rulers of the universe. We should not start our reign in cold blooded murder,” Katrina told him. Psycho nodded as he grabbed Katrina’s hand and ran out of the room. They ran upstairs as the entire building started to tremble. The whole roof then started lifting off and going into the sky. Psycho looked down onto the Doctor. “Better luck next time. I have been planning for a regeneration like this and of course the personality that goes along with it,” Psycho then pressed a few buttons as a large laser ray then pointed at the Doctor and Maria. “Don’t do this,” the Doctor shouted up unsure off how to escape. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver out. But it was too late as Psycho pulled the button as a large laser beam came out and completely destroyed everything that surrounded it. All that was left was dust. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Cybermen